fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tour of the Castle Gardens/Leaving Before Midnight
(After their romantic dance in the ballroom, Peach, Mario, Daisy, Luigi, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings strolled hand-in-hand silently until they reached the castle gardens) Gangreen Gang: Wow.... Peach and Daisy: So beautiful.... Mario, Luigi, and Dazzlings: Thank you. Adagio: This is our garden. Trixie: It's not much, but Mario and Luigi always loved to play here with us since we were kids. (After showing them around, they finally come up to three swings) Daisy: Three swings? Neat! Peach: Did you enjoy swinging on them? Mario: Of course. Luigi: And we loved every minute of it. Dazzlings: That's right. (The Gangreen Gang, Mario, and Luigi blushed at their respective lovers) Ace: So, uh.... Snake: We were wondering if youssssss....? (Getting what they're gonna ask, Peach, Daisy, and the Dazzlings nod with soft smiles) Peach, Daisy, and Dazzlings: We'd love to ride them. (Then with that, Peach, Daisy, and the Dazzlings seated on each swing, and Mario, Luigi, and the Gangreen Gang respectively gently pushed them and after that's all done, they returned to the ballroom entrance with soft smiles. Just before they slowly leaned in to kiss, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang suddenly noticed the clock tower is almost at midnight and they realized they must leave immediately) Daisy: Oh, my! Peach: It's midnight! Mario: (Looking at the clock tower) Yes, so it is. Luigi: But why...? Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Goodbye! (Before they could leave, Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings quickly stopped them) Luigi: No, no, wait! Mario: You can't go now. It's only.... (Then they understood and nodded) Mario: When shall we meet again? Peach: Soon. Luigi: Wonderful. Daisy: Indeed. Dazzlings: What're your names? Gangreen Gang: Well.... (Before they could answer, the clock tower bell rang upon striking midnight, and Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang started running) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Goodbye! Mario, Luigi, and Dazzlings: Goodbye! Couples: It's been fun! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang ran past Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Goodbye! (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy got surprised and chased after her) Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: Wait! (As Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang ran down the steps, one of Peach and Daisy's glass slippers fell off of their feet. They and the Gangreen Gang tried to reach for it, but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were catching up. Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang ran off, leaving the two glass slippers behind as Mickey picked them up) Mickey: Just a moment! (Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang got into the coach, and they took off as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stopped in vain to catch them and then Donald called out to the guards) Donald: Guards! Guards! Stop that coach! Close those gates! (The castle gates started to close, but luckily, the coach was able to get past the gates before it closed) Donald: Follow that coach! (After the gates opened, the guards chased after the runaway coach until it reached almost near the chateau. As the clock tower bell rang on the twelfth stroke, Peach and Daisy's dresses turned back into their ripped dresses, the Gangreen Gang's clothes returned to normal, Batty, Fidget, DK, Candy, Gatomon, and Maximus turned back to their normal forms, and the coach turned back into a pumpkin. They saw the guards coming, and they hid from sight. The guards ran over the pumpkin, and went past them. They came out of their hiding place as they walked to the chateau as soon as the coast was clear) Peach: We're sorry. Daisy: I guess we forgot about everything. Even the time, but it was so wonderful. Peach: And the princes were so handsome to me and Daisy. Ace: Even their nannies were beautiful. Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Daisy: And when we danced.... Oh, I'm sure even the princes and nannies themselves couldn't have been more.... More.... Peach: Oh, well, it's over, and.... (Suddenly, they heard Batty, Fidget, DK, and Candy clamoring in amazement on what they see on Peach and Daisy's feet. Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang looked down at the two girls' feet to see that the two were wearing their glass slippers as Batty, Fidget, DK, and Candy stopped clamoring) Snake: We'll be'sssss darned. Arturo: You still have your glass slippers. (Peach and Daisy took them off, and held their own close to their chests happily and looked up at the beautiful night sky, as if grateful to Rosalina) Peach: Thank you. Daisy: Thank you so much for everything, Rosalina. (Then after they hid their glass slippers in the attic, Peach and Daisy changed out of their ripped dresses back into their dirndls and, with the Gangreen Gang, quickly finished some chores until they were done. Then as soon as they got ready for bed after changing into their pajamas, they heard Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and the Kanker Sisters return. They then ran down the stairs and greeted them) Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Hey! Peach: How was the ball? Hunter J: Good, I guess. Myotismon: Nothing special. Vanitas: (Shrugs) Except that the princes and their nannies have met and danced with two mysterious girls and five mysterious boys. May: Which is so unfair! Lee: I wanted to dance with those princes! Marie: So did I! Who do those girls think they are?! (Secretly realizing they saw them dancing with Mario, Luigi, and the Dazzlings, Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang thankfully fooled their stepfamily) Billy: Well, sorry to hear that. Peach: I bet those girls were pretty. Marie: (Scoffs) Not that pretty. (Hunter J and Myotismon changed the subject) Myotismon: Anyway, did you finish some chores while we were out? Hunter J: Just like we asked? Peach and Daisy: Yep. (Hunter J and Myotismon scoffed a bit and then went upstairs with Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters) Hunter J: Then you're excused to bed. Myotismon: Good night. Vanitas and Kanker Sisters: (Flatly) Yeah, good night. Peach, Daisy, and Gangreen Gang: Good night. (Then with that, they all went to go get ready for bed) Coming up: After Homer learns from Mickey, Donald, and Goofy that Mario and Luigi have found their future brides, they decide to start a search for the two mysterious girls Mario and Luigi met at the ball. But at the chateau, when Hunter J and Myotismon find out Peach and Daisy are the girls at the ball with Mario and Luigi along with the Gangreen Gang with the Dazzlings, they not only lock Peach and Daisy in their attic room, but they also angrily berate the Gangreen Gang for disobeying them.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Parodies